Prends-en soin pour moi
by Ninlhinn
Summary: [OS] "Me déteste-tu Laharl ?" "Te détester ? Non... Je te hais. Je vais te tuer !" Si à ces mots, Laharl scella son destin, il scella aussi celui de Flonne. Mais qu'en est-il justement de l'apprentie-ange ?
**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous l'ignoriez peut-être (sauf si vous me suivez sur Twitter puisque je parle majoritairement de ça) mais j'adore VRAIMENT Disgaea, ou tout du moins le premier du nom, c'est à dire Hour of Darkness. C'est, à mon avis, un des plus beaux jeux que j'ai jamais vu et il dispose d'une histoire qui est quoi... juste magnifique et bouleversante ?
** **Honnêtement, j'ai été très déçu de ne pas voir de fanfic sur Disgaea en français (lire en anglais ne me dérange pas mais... merde quoi :/) et je souhaitais du coup poser une nouvelle pierre (je me suis rendu compte qu'il en existait déjà une, un recueil de drabble. Mais c'est tout.) à cet édifice !  
** **  
** **Peut-être que Disgaea ne vous parle pas trop, je ne sais pas s'il a eu beaucoup de succès en France. Toujours est-il que j'aime beaucoup la "bad ending" de cette histoire (bon, pas si "bad" que ça mais bon... ce n'est pas considéré comme la fin canon généralement. Mais je m'en fous !) et que je trouvais extrêmement intéressant d'écrire sur ce passage de l'histoire, qui ne manque jamais de me faire fondre en larme (faibleeeeeeee xD)**

 **Ceci dit, cette fanfiction me sert aussi un peu d'entraînement pour un style d'écriture un peu moins contemplatif (j'aime beaucoup les looooongues descriptions et je voulais essayer de donner un peu plus de dynamique à mon écriture). Je ne sais pas trop si c'est réussi, mais je pense que ce n'est pas trop mal =)**

 **Autre petite précision la "chanson" (ou plutôt le poème) est de moi et, à l'origine, était en anglais. N'étant pas trop sûr du résultat, j'ai préféré donner une autre version en Français, qui ne dit pas tout à fait la même chose. Mais j'ai respecté la même forme ^^**

 **Donc voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fanfiction !**

 **Disclaimer : Disgaea ne m'appartient en rien, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits et toute copie de ces derniers est strictement interdite sans mon autorisation.**

* * *

Il y avait tout d'abord eu un flash blanc, puis une douce brise s'était mise à souffler sur son corps, à en caresser chaque parcelle.  
A chacune de ses caresses, le vent rapportait avec lui des senteurs de miel, de fleurs et d'herbe. Il faisait bon… si bon…  
Son corps refusait de bouger, elle ne pouvait pas même se déplacer d'un centimètre. Elle restait attachée au sol, noyée dans un déluge de soleil. Finalement, elle y prenait bien du plaisir et, à vrai dire, se demandait même pourquoi elle aurait donc bien pu vouloir bouger.  
Le souffle printanier continua de faire dodeliner la tête de Flonne, alourdie par les parfums et le soleil, la faisant s'incliner vers la gauche puis la droite, rapprochant doucement son frêle corps du sol.  
Une ombre passa au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement du soleil. L'ange allait pour rouspéter mais sa voix s'éteint avant même de pouvoir sortir. L'ombre était tout aussi douce que le soleil. Elle se tut et laissa passer le temps, profitant des si longues secondes d'ombre. Bercée par le vent, elle se mit à rêvasser.  
Il devait sans aucun doute la haïr, la détester, la mépriser – et ce au même rang que ce qu'elle n'avait pas cessé d'essayé de lui insuffler. L'apprentie ange sentit son coeur se serrer à cette idée. Même si elle était heureuse d'avoir réussi – car elle était absolument sûre et certaine d'avoir accompli sa tâche, et ce manière extrêmement satisfaisante – il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'elle se rappelait combien perdre une nouvelle fois sa mère avait été difficile pour lui. Elle voulut sourire tristement à cette pensée mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir, préférant la figer dans un mutisme aussi bien oral que facial.  
L'ombre passa et, brusquement, l'air se réchauffa, un souffle brûlant et vigoureux parcourant le corps fragile de Flonne. Cette dernière se replia sur elle-même afin de se protéger.

 _Puisque tu veux partir et faire tes adieux  
Alors regarde dans les cieux,  
Vois les étoiles qui y dansent,  
_ _Disent de ne fuir l'existence._

Le sol trembla et, dans le ciel, le soleil ne brillait plus que d'une lumière blême et furtive.

 _Et si en fait nous nous trompions ?  
La vie n'est pas une chanson.  
Ce secret était-il enfoui  
Dans des profondeurs infinies ?_

Flonne frissonna, une main s'était attardée, caressant hâtivement son épaule. Elle était repartie aussitôt, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une fine traînée écarlate.

 _Gardé comme une princesse_ _  
_ _Avec comme Dragon ta détresse,  
Ta splendide haine, ton dédain.  
Mais t'ai-je apporté le matin ?_

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir maintenant. Des gouttes innombrables et aux teintes multiples, alternant entre nacre, écarlate, or et, de manière bien plus fréquente, transparence.

 _Était-ce une si bonne idée ?  
Si tu es au soleil aveuglé  
Par tout ce que j'ai pu t'offrir  
Et que tu ne peux plus dormir_

 _Si en te guidant_ _hors du linceul  
_ _Je_ _t'ai fait croire être la seule,  
_ _Que sans moi tu dépérirais  
_ _Et lentement te fanerais…_

La brise était redevenue fraîche et la pluie s'était arrêtée, laissant trempée Flonne. Le soleil ne revint toutefois pas, laissant sa place à l'ombre qui l'avait surplombée quelques moments plus tôt.

 _Alors je ne regrette rien_  
 _Mais tout de même te préviens :_  
 _Mon coeur accompagne tes pas_  
 _Et d'autres le feront si je ne suis plus là._

Elle se remit à dodeliner de la tête au rythme du vent, se sentant étrangement en sécurité sous cette vaste ombre. Lentement cependant, l'ombre s'effaça, laissant place à un soleil aveuglant, qui s'amplifia jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un immense flash blanc.

Puis alors elle ouvrit les yeux. Ses petites ailes n'étaient plus les ailes blanches et pures dont elles se souvenait, elles tâchées par le sang du Séraph, qui se tenait allongé juste à côté d'elle, le visage serein dans la mort.  
Le ciel était bleu azur, vide de tout nuage et rempli d'une lumière presque surnaturelle, voire même irréelle. Sur le sol, éparpillés çà et là autour du corps de leur maître, les cinq anges à la robe pourpre gisaient sur le sol, les ailes gorgées de sang et roussies par le feu et le regard vide. Ils n'avaient rien fait d'autre que défendre leur maître et en avaient payé le prix fort. Des siècles, des millénaires d'existence… réduits à néant pour une seule et unique raison.  
Leurs corps commençaient déjà à se dématérialiser, perdant peu à peu leur substance jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une brume dorée, laissant leur robe glisser sur le sol. Ils avaient été les premières victimes du combat, les premiers à être tombés parmi les derniers.  
Flonne voulut sourire mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. En face d'elle, l'air complètement ébahi, la bouche bée, se tenaient Gordon, Jennifer, Kurtis et Thursday, pour autant que puisse être stupéfait un robot, et, surtout, Etna.

 **« Etna.. ? »**

La voix de l'apprentie ange parvint faiblement à la démone, qui se précipita pour l'enlacer, les yeux embués.

 **« Flonne ! »  
« … où est Laharl ? »**

La démone la regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'éclater en pleurs.  
Dans Célestia, résonnant entre les colonnades antiques et les jardins dévastés, la voix de l'Overlord portait encore, comme un message adressé à toute l'éternité.

 **« … Etna, prend soin du Netherworld pour moi. Et d'elle. »**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'ici, ça me fait très plaisir !  
Si vous pouviez me laisser une review pour m'indiquer si vous trouvez ou non le style assez dynamique (ou même juste pour dire si vous avez apprécié ou non et pourquoi) ce serait super gentil !**

Sinon, cette fanfiction, ainsi qu'une autre qui devrait suivre dans les semaines qui suivent, me servent d'exercice pour un projet de fanfiction plutôt longue sur Disgaea. J'espère que ça vous plaira :D  
N'hésitez pas à me contacter via gmail ou twitter (lien dans le profil) j'aime bien blablater, surtout s'il s'agit de Disgaea *^*

Câlins et dragibus sur toi adorable lectrice (ou lecteur, ça arrive de temps à autre) 3


End file.
